


Izzy Shouldn't Be Let In The Kitchen (Or Should She?)

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a clumsy flirter, Alternate Universe, Fireman!Jace, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It just happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Izzy has a little mishap in Alec's kitchen.





	Izzy Shouldn't Be Let In The Kitchen (Or Should She?)

"Again, I'm so sorry," Alec sighed.

 

"No worries," the gorgeous, fit fireman, Jace, replied with a huge grin. His blue and brown eyes twinkled with mirth. "These things happen."

 

"More often than I'd like when my sister's visiting," Alec replied with a small, shy smile, as he tried very hard not to openly stare at the fireman's broad shoulders and solid chest. Alec bet the man's arms, hidden by his baggy uniform, were deliciously muscled.

 

"We all have that one family member," Jace chuckled. "Your toaster is destroyed, but it could be worse." He indicated the sooty mess that once was Alec's pristine kitchen counter. "Anyway," he grinned, giving Alec a wink. "I suggest banning her from the kitchen from now on. It would be a shame if it burned down."

 

"You'd be here to put it out, though, so not all bad," Alec flirted clumsily.

 

Jace blinked, then burst out laughing. "There are easier, and much less destructive ways to make that happen," he winked. "Here," he picked up a pen from Alec's kitchen island, took Alec's hand and wrote his number on his wrist. He gave Alec a last, flirtatious look. "Call me."

 

Alec found himself rooted in place, blushing furiously, as he heard Jace and his partner leave.

 

"And now you hate me a little less," Izzy said cheerfully as she joined him in the kitchen and spotted the ink on his still raised arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
